Nicholas Fury, Jr. (Earth-616)
Nick Fury II, Fury 2.0, Agent Fury, Sarge, impersonated Moon/Mister Knight, Agent 110911 | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = formerly , , | Relatives = Rex Fury (alleged ancestor, deceased) ; Jack Fury (paternal grandfather, deceased); Katherine Fury (paternal grandmother, deceased); unnamed paternal step-grandmother (deceased); Nick Fury (father); Nia Jones (mother, deceased); Dawn Fury (paternal aunt); Jake Fury (paternal uncle); Mikel Fury (paternal half-brother, deceased); Jerry Sapristi (first cousin once removed); Ernesto Sapristi (2nd cousins); Pietro Sapristi (2nd cousins); Giovanni Sapristi (2nd cousins); Maria Sapristi (2nd cousins); Rosa Sapristi (2nd cousins); Gabriella Sapristi (2nd cousins); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Afghanistan; Atlanta, Georgia | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 225 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | Hair2 = , (shaved bald) | UnusualFeatures = Missing left eye with scars in the area. Covered by eyepatch (one eye) | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. formerly Staff sergeant in the US Army rangers | Education = BA in Philosophy from University of Georgia, extensive military training, US Army Ranger School Graduate | Origin = Inherited by the Infinity Formula, (Human mutate) | PlaceOfBirth = Atlanta, Georgia | Creators = Cullen Bunn; Christopher Yost; Matt Fraction; Scot Eaton | First = Battle Scars #1 | First2 = | HistoryText = An Army Ranger serving in Afghanistan, Marcus Johnson and his best friend Cheese were on duty when Asgardian God of Fear, the Serpent's forces began spreading fear worldwide. In an already volatile area, this resulted in a massive battle that killed 25 soldiers and injured 48 others, though Johnson and Cheese largely escaped unscathed. Three days after the battle, Johnson received word his mother had died, and returned to Atlanta to attend her funeral, an event also secretly attended by Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter. Following the funeral, he visited her house, which had been looted during riots caused by the global fear. Looking through the home and discovering blood and a bullet casing, he realized that his mother's death had been a deliberate murder. Upon exiting the house, he and the police officer who was accompanying him came under fire from a sniper, followed by a coordinated attack by Russian mercenaries, specifically targeting Johnson. Though he was able to defeat them using the combat training he had, the arrival of Taskmaster proved more than he could handle, but just before Taskmaster could kill him, Captain America and a small army arrived, saving his life. He was then taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, but after Captain America refused to explain to him why he was attacked by mercenaries, he escaped and went to find out by himself. With the help of his friend "Cheese" he tracked his mother's assassin Orion who wanted to find Johnson because he was Nick Fury's son, and his blood had the Infinity Formula, that could restore Uvarov to his former self. In the end, Johnson defeated Leviathan with the help of the Avengers, his father and his friend Phil "Cheese" Coulson, was told that his real name was Nicholas Fury, Jr. and became an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. , even joining the organization's Secret Avengers initiative. Civil War II In the middle of the second superhuman civil war, Fury Jr. was sent in a mission to neutralize a Hydra cell posing as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. According to a prediction from the Inhuman profiler Ulysses Cain, the success of the cell's attack on S.H.I.E.L.D. could prove to be fatal. On his way to a base in Arizona, Fury was attacked by fellow soldiers, who turned out to be actual agents loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D. instead of Hydra infiltrators as suspected. In order to find the source of the traitors, who claimed that Fury had to die to ensure S.H.I.E.L.D.'s survival, Nick decided to fake his death and slip under the radar. Fury interrogated dirty S.H.I.E.L.D. benefactor Elton Blake and was directed to an abandoned S.H.I.E.L.D. base named Ulu in Alaska. Once there, Fury tried to corner the mastermind, but he was caught off guard by his speed, resulting in the villain making a escape. Fury subsequently infiltrated base Ogma and downloaded vast amounts of classified data to track down the mastermind, evading Black Widow in the process. His investigation led Fury to the Kratos underground base, where the Leader was revealed to be a rogue Life-Model Decoy of his father. The LMD revealed that Ulysses' prediction didn't involve a Hydra cell, but that Nick Fury's next mission was going to cost him his life, but not taking part on it would've resulted in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s destruction. The Leader had learned of the prediction and wanted to take Fury Jr. out of the picture to push forward his plan to take over S.H.I.E.L.D. and reinvent it. In order to stop the Leader and his plans, Fury destroyed the main support beam of the base, causing it to give in, even at the risk of his own life. Fury survived the collapse and retrieved the head of the destroyed LMD to hack into it and learn how did it pull off his plan. Nick forgave Maria Hill for having sent him on a mission that involved his potential death, acknowledging it was her responsibility as director to ensure S.H.I.E.L.D.'s survival, but didn't brush off that he wasn't told about it. Because of this, Fury decided to postpone his return to S.H.I.E.L.D., and remained underground trusting the only person he could truly rely on: Himself. Marvel Now 2.0 Once again working as a top operative for SHIELD, Fury finds himself on a top secret mission infiltrating the French Riviera, a high end casino. There he found himself facing off in a deadly game of cat and mouse with Hydra agent Frankie Noble. | Powers = Inheritance: Nick Fury, Jr. Was born with the Infinity Formula in his blood, which grants him limited immortality, as well as peak human physical ability. *'Limited Immortality:' The Infinity Formula in Fury´s blood has completely stopped his aging, when he reached adulthood * Peak Human Condition: Through the effects of the Infinity Formula, special dieting plans, rigorous training, meditation techniques and exercise regimes, he had developed that strength, speed, metabolism, stamina, longevity, reflexes and agility that are at the peak of human potential. ** Peak Human Strength: Marcus' strength is at the peak of human potential and shown to be stronger than an average human being. Through the use of his special battlesuit, Marcus' strength is further enhanced to the point he is able to severely damage a LMD with his bare hands, and destroy a support pillar of a S.H.I.E.L.D. base with a single kick. ** Peak Human Speed: Marcus' speed has shown to be at the peak human level and able to run at speeds of 30 mph. ** Peak Human Agility: Marcus had shown remarkable acrobatic prowess that is at the peak of human potential. ** Peak Human Durability: He is also more resilient to physical and mental trauma than normal humans. He can survive hits from beings with superhuman strength and stand still on his feet. His stamina is also enhanced of peak human potential. | Abilities = Expert Marksman: He is an expert marksman skilled in throwing weapons and firearms. In addition, he is also a good combatant. | Strength = Marcus possesses peak human strength, which is further enhanced by wearing his special battlesuit. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Battlesuit: Fury possesses a special black battle uniform with two special functions. A stealth mode which renders him invisible to all forms of surveillance, and a "Kill Mode" which injects adrenaline and beta blockers into his bloodstream, further enhancing his strength, speed and accuracy for a limited time before the strain becomes too much. The suit features white highlights that turn black in stealth mode and red in "Kill Mode." | Transportation = | Weapons = Various high-powered firearms | Notes = | Trivia = * The main reason of the creation of this character was the ascending popularity of the Cinematic Universe version of Nick Fury, based on the Ultimate version of Nick Fury, the main difference with the original Nick Fury being the ethnicity. * Due to the aforementioned reasons, Tom Brevoort, Marvel's Vice President, believed it to be a prudent move by Marvel due to the African-American Nick Fury that appears in films, animated shows, and other licensed adaptations. * Decades before this character's introduction, Marvel Comics drafted in 1981 the idea for a comic series called Fury Force which starred Nick Fury's son and namesake. Most of the elements of this series transitioned into the licensed property comic G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero. }} | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shattered Heroes Category:Fury Family Category:No Energy Projection Category:Espionage Category:Intelligence Agents Category:Infinity Formula Category:Weapons Expert Category:Shaved Hair Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Multilingual Category:Military Personnel Category:Scarred Category:Acrobats Category:Legally Deceased Category:Iraq War Characters